Blackout
by Cntrlphreak
Summary: Late night, bored Sam, tired Dean, and parking. Sam/Dean, make the right choice for you.
1. Blackout

Blackout

by ctrlphreaque -------------------------

Sam gripped the sheets nearly yanking them off the bed. With a sharp intake of breath he gasped, "Dean!"

"Mmhhff?" was the muffled reply as Dean continued to hum a Metallica tune that Sam could not place at the moment.

Without thinking, Sam grabbed his older brother by the shoulders and asked, "What are you doing?" his voice was squeaky, nearly making Dean laugh.

Dean shrugged off Sam's hands leaning back on his heals ceasing his activity. Looking up at his younger brother he demanded, "Dude, what did I tell you?" the look he gave Sam said 'pissed.' He crossed his arms over his bare chest finishing, "You know the rules." He was not going to let the sixteen year old off easy, Dean fully expected him to remember and honor them.

A hot, lazy breeze drifted in the open window while Sam sat wide-eyed on the bed staring at his older brother. He was trembling and his breath, which was coming in heavy pants, caught in his throat. 'Shit, I forgot,' his thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to compose himself. Sweat trickled down his face, chest, and back marking the seconds that ticked by. "Dean," he tried to calm his voice, "I didn't mean to... it's just..." his words trailed off at the stern look on his older brother's face. Reprimanded Sam closed his eyes and dropped his head to his bare chest. He felt the bed jostle as Dean got up, he wanted to stop him but that would just piss his big brother off more.

Dean walked over to the open window and leaned out, trying to catch a cool breeze. "Damn it's hot," he said propping himself on his elbows looking out at the setting sun. He turned his head to see Sam attempting to get comfortable on the bed. It was the dog days of summer and they were in the middle of one of the longest blackouts yet, four hours and counting. They were both slick with sweat and Dean's jeans were stuck to him. Looking back out the window, he smiled, reveling in Sam's torment. He had to be taught a lesson.

"Dean," Sam struggled with the name, almost pleading.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow," Dean said idly, gazing out at the early evening, though the sun was setting the heat was still oppressive. Wiping the sweat from his eyes and the smile from his lips, Dean went over to the bed and sat down next to Sam. He grinned when he heard Sam grunt with discomfort.

"You know the rules, Sam," Dean reminded placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. He let go and sat back to look at his distraught brother and waited.

"Dean, I..." Sam started, he hated this. It was not his fault and the rules were stupid anyway. It was Dean, he did that 'thing' and it drove him to distraction, making him forget. "It was not my fault... Metallica... that ..." Sam tried to defend himself but was failing miserably by the look on Dean's face. It did not help that all he could think of had nothing to do with the anger he felt. The waiting and the late July heat were getting to him, since Dean was not going to let this go he wilted and flopped down onto his back. Staring at the ceiling he recited, "Rule number one, Do not talk. Rule number two, Do not touch. Rule number three, Remember all the rules," his voice was as limp as he was. He had resigned himself to the fact that Dean was not going to finish what he started. "We have to get this place cleaned up and go shopping before Dad's gets back tomorrow," Sam said closing his eyes, "This damned blackout better be over soon or I am going to be thoroughly baked."

Dean looked down at his younger brother and try as he might, he gave in. He was going make this lesson one that Sam would remember, but the total deflated look his younger brother was emoting damaged his resolve. 'Damn it, he does this every time,' Dean sighed leaning down to ghost his lips over Sam's murmuring, "No, you're not," drawing him into a long, wet kiss. When Sam responded he trailed kisses down his brother's chest stopping briefly at each nipple. Continuing Dean lingered just below Sam's abs, carefully licking the sensitive skin. He heard the sharp intake of breath signaling he had found the right spot. He was treated to the wonderful sounds of Sam writhing in almost agony from the over stimulated area. He felt Sam clutch at the bed sheets once again in a effort to stem the natural instinct to grab Dean. Slowly he worked his way to Sam's right inner thigh. Here he left a row of bites, again getting an ear full of sighs, moans, and something akin to a giggle.

Sam felt Dean tongue lick his hard erection, then teeth nibbling the head. This sent elecetric shocks up and down his body. His scalp tingled and the soles of his feet started to burn when Dean slid his mouth over Sam's throbbing dick. Sam could feel the hot mouth slowly inch its way down, the tongue playing, sending sweet jolts through him. He thrilled as Dean's lips touched the base, taken all in. When Dean started to move up and down, the slick friction coupled with the hard teeth created wave upon wave of pleasure.

Dean remembered what had caused him to stop and started to hum again, picking up where he had left off. "Enter Sandman" had never sounded sweeter in his ears as Sam joined in with the noises and struggles to comply with the rules. He did not know why he hummed, gotten distracted, into the moment, and he just did it. Plus these things needed music and since they were in a blackout and no batteries, the radio was a no go. In his mind one pleasurable experience should be couple with another, what was the saying? "Sex, drugs, and Rock 'n Roll." Well the sex they were doing, the only drugs they had (and ever would have) was the last of a six pack they had to drink because the blackout, so he had to make the Rock 'n Roll. Dean rounded it all out and from the noises and motions Sam was making it was not a bad thing. 

When he cared to concentrate, Sam realized Dean was humming and at that moment he loved Metallica. Within minutes, Sam was frantic, he was close. It was almost too much, too much sensation, too good, too painful. He wanted to come but he did not want it to end. 'If I could just have Dean's mouth attached there all the time,' he thought as he pulled the sheets off the mattress this time, moaning.

Sam's sex noises were going straight to Dean's groin and if they did not stop he was going to come in his jeans. He had an idea though, carefully as he could without breaking rhythm or tune, he unzipped and pulled himself out. Taking hold he stroked himself matching the cadence with his mouth and continued his humming suck, adding a moan or two of his own.

Sam could hardly think, he loved what was happening but needed release. When he could not hold out any longer he sat up looking at the top of Dean's head moving up and down. That was it, all thoughts fled as the tension broke and he shot cum into his brother's mouth, screaming his relief and pleasure falling back down on the bed. The incoherent scream melted into a deep throated laughter then dissolved into halting sighs intermixed with 'ahs' and 'ohs'. 

The sounds coming from his brother had Dean joining in, ejaculating into his hand though he could not scream his relief because his mouth filled so he had to swallow or drown. 'That would be embarrassing, to drown on your brother's cum,' Dean nearly laughed at that thought then sucked Sam until he had gotten every drop. When Sam was dry and convulsing on the bed Dean leaned back and watched as his younger brother twitch and grunt, lost in the after effects of his orgasm. Letting out a sigh he licked his fingers then wiped up his hand and dick with Sam's discarded t-shirt. With a groan he stood just long enough to maneuver himself onto the bed next to Sam. With an evil grin he reached over and fondled Sam's balls. Sam let out a high pitched squeak as he struggled to get away. Dean knew his brother was overstimulated and that every touch hurt, but what could he do? Give up the chance to torment? 

Sam flinched and attempted to move away from that evil thing torturing him. He was riding the residual waves of pure bliss intertwined with the pain he now felt at each touch, but it had been worth it. He felt Dean roll over then kiss him. Within that kiss Sam could taste his own cum in Dean's mouth with something else, then he knew. Sam reached down and felt Dean's limp dick in his open jeans to confirm. "What can I say," Dean replied to the unasked question, "The things you do to me," his grin said it all.

-  
End 


	2. You want to do what?

College Conversations

by cntrlphreaque

------------------------------

"Dean, are you even listening to me," implored Sam following his older brother out into the cool May night. They were on the roof top of their latest home, a five-story apartment building where they had been for the past two months.

"Yes, Sam, I heard every damned word you said," Dean growled a reply stalking out to the edge of the roof overlooking the run down park below. He could not look at his younger brother, he felt so betrayed.

"So?" Sam questioned, needing his brother's approval. Standing next to Dean he searched his big brother's face for some sort of reaction other than anger.

Dean let his head drop closing his eyes, what could he say? 'Shit Sam, why do you want to abandon your family? Don't you know we need you? I need you?' Sam had just graduated with top honors, despite their upbringing, last week and then in the middle of supper dropped the bomb about going off to college in the fall. 'Damn it, why could you not wait for Dad to come back? How am I supposed to deal with this?' It was not the fact that Sam wanted to go to college that hurt Dean, it was the fact that he applied to Stanford, got accepted with a full scholarship, and then waited four months to tell him, his own brother.

Dean glanced sideways at Sam starting, "Fuck Sam, you could have told me earlier. I mean, damn it..." then floundered, turning he walked back to the door leaving Sam staring after him.

When he had reached the door Sam grabbed his arm spinning him around slamming Dean up against the wall. He was angry and hurt at Dean's reaction. "Dean, you always told me that I could do anything I wanted, be anything I wanted. What are you saying now? Do you not want me to go?" his voice was pleading even though he tried to keep it strong.

"Sam, get off me," Dean angrily shoved back reversing their positions. Sam felt the rough stucco of the wall bite into his back. He tried to push his brother off but Dean was too strong, always has been. "I did mean what I said but Dad still needs our help. We are still hunting that demon," gruffly Dean answered, he had fire in his eyes, his body tense.

"Dean, I know that and I want to help, but what about after? What happens after we kill the demon? I just want to be prepared for the future like Dad always taught us," Sam argued his case, looking into those fiery eyes and giving back the earnest-puppy-dog-look that always swayed his older brother in the past. It was a low blow but he needed Dean to focus on what he was saying.

Sam's words struck a nerve with Dean making his anger fade. Loosening his grip on Sam's arms, he sagged against his brother and rested his head on the rough stucco by Sam's head. "I know Sam. I just ... " as he spoke, he turned, lips brushing Sam's ear, "I want you to be safe." He started to lick behind the ear, down that long neck.

"Dean," Sam whispered caught off guard but leaning into the sensations. He thrilled as Dean kissed his throat, up his chin, then softly feather a kiss onto his waiting mouth. Eagerly he drew Dean into a longer, deeper kiss; Sam could kiss Dean for hours and had. He felt his and his brother's erections grow.

Dean's hands were roaming Sam's body, reaching under his T-shirt lifting it up and off. Sam tried to do the same but Dean stopped him. Dean held Sam's arms still as he continued to cover his younger brother in kisses. He slowly moved down that long taunt body caressing each nipple with his tongue and teeth sending delight up and down Sam.

Sam moaned and hissed, making all the sounds that Dean would have paid good money to hear. Dean continued his downward trek stopping only long enough to undo Sam's jeans and force them down to his ankles. Sam had years ago given up on underwear allowing for easier access. Pinning his brother's arms back against the wall by the wrists, Dean carefully licked Sam's balls; hearing the sharp intake of breath, a near cry of pain made Dean smile. Carefully taking one then the other into his mouth, he sucked each in turn.

Sam could barely see, not only was it dark but his brother was driving him insane. Dean did it on purpose, especially after he found out Sam's weak spots. He felt Dean bite the base of his hard dick then slowly lick up the shaft. Only when he was begging incoherently would Dean then take it into his mouth and the true torture began. Dean suckled the head sliding Sam's erection halfway in the pulling back using his teeth. Sam tried to thrust but was deterred, frustration was quickly taking control. Over and over, Dean worked Sam letting a little more in until he had it all. Sam did not know how he did that though Dean tried to explain about gag reflexes and such, but for once something did not click inside his brain. Right now Sam did not care.

Dean move expertly up and down, using his tongue and teeth to their full advantage coaxing his younger brother toward pure bliss. He hummed his favorite tunes adding to the experience, tonight it was "Back in Black." It was an accident the first time but what it did to Sam was phenomenal. If Dean could bottle that he would be a rich man.

Dean brought Sam to the brink several times pulling back in time, drawing it out as long as possible. When he felt Sam's legs start to give that is was his signal to finish him. Quickening his pace, Dean felt the orgasm start then heard it as Sam made that noise he almost made him come in his jeans. In fact the first time he heard that he did, it was embarrassing. He swallowed then sucked him dry, cleaning around Sam's balls where some cum had leaked. This caused Sam to cry out in pain several times, he was over stimulated and everything was sensitive. "Don't, please," Sam whimpered, continuing with those sounds as Dean stood and pressed his body against Sam's.

"If you don't be quiet, you'll wake the neighbors," Dean whispered into Sam's ear. He kissed Sam letting him taste his own cum.

"Jerk," Sam breathed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. His body started to shiver in the chilly air. "Shit, it's cold out here," he complained.

"Quit being such a bitch. Pull up you pants and let's finish supper, I am ready for the next course," Dean teased releasing his younger brother, stepping away. He watched as Sam pulled up his jeans then tug on his shirt. Nothing had changed, Sam was still leaving but at least Dean could think. 'Nothing like sucking off your brother to clear your thoughts,' Dean laughed at himself, actually all he could think of was how bad he ached. First and foremost because Sam was leaving him and would be gone for four years and second, he still had one hell of an erection. If he did not get some relief soon he just knew it would brake. 'Maybe ... no, we have got to talk about his plans,' Dean put his needs on hold until they could sort this mess out. 'Dad's going to be pissed,' lost in his thoughts Dean did not see Sam sneak up behind him and snake a hand down his pants, he too abandoned underwear. "Sam what are you doing?" he questioned his younger brother who had a hold of his throbbing dick and was kissing his neck.

"Well I thought I would return the favor seeing how you can barely walk," came the laughing reply as he quickly undid Dean's jeans. Sam started to stroke his older brother, watching Dean close his eyes at his touch as he lean back against him. The first time he did this for him, Dean was recovering from two broken arms and was in the same predicament he was in now, only then he could not do anything about it. Sam had just returned home from school to find Dean nearly in tears, which was scary enough as it was. It had taken nearly a half hour to find out what the problem was: Dean had an erection for over an hour and he could not make it go away no matter what he thought or did, which was not much. This had embarrassed Dean to humiliation, but when Sam offered Dean accepted. Sam had been 15 and it was his first sexual experience that did not involve one of Dean's magazines. It was awkward and clumsy, he was used to doing it on his own self only, but they finished with minimal damage and a huge relief to Dean. Sam had perfected his technique over the years so that Dean was drawn out slowly then brought to climax with expertise and efficiency.

Wiping his hand on his t-shirt Sam walked to the door saying, "Come on Dean, I'm starving."

-----------------------------------------  
End


	3. Something Else Entirely

Something Else Entirely 

by ctrlphreaque

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen year old Sam slammed the door when he got to their latest motel room. He was pissed and he wanted everyone to know it, the typical teenager. Glancing at Dean who was sitting on one of the beds he muttered, "Hey," dropping his book bag then stalked into the bathroom. 'It is so damn unfair!' he thought as he finished peeing and washed his hands. Being the perpetual new student everywhere they went was wearing thin on the freshman Sam. He had just found out that one of the four papers for his English was due in two weeks, which would not have been so bad except for the fact that he was a month behind everyone else. The other students got four weeks, he got two.

Back in the main room he asked his older brother, "How much money do we have, Dean? I'm starved." Looking in the tiny fridge all he found was a half a six pack and two slices of cheese. Grabbing one of the slices he flopped down on the bed next to Dean. Realizing Dean had not said one word, Sam turned and stared wondering if his brother was sick. "Dude, are you alright?" In fact Dean was sweaty and pale, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He had two broken arms from their last hunt, a very nasty poltergeist, so he was stuck in the motel until the casts were off.

"I'm fine," Dean said painfully, totally unconvincing not looking at his younger brother. Concerned, Sam dropped the cheese on the night stand and reached to feel if Dean had a fever. "Back off," was all Dean had said, his voice shaking along with his body.

Frustrated Sam went to get Dean some water saying, "Dean you are not fine, I need to check if you have a fever. You know what they said ..."

"Sam. I do not have a fever, I'm fine, really, I just need you to leave me alone," Dean was panting with effort to finish his sentence. "The money is by the coffee maker, go get us something," finally answering of Sam's question.

Sam replaced the water glass on the night stand and spoke, "Dean, I am not going to leave you while you are like this. It could be some secondary infection or..." Sam's rush of words were cut off by Dean's yell.

"Sam, please! I just need you to leave me alone and I mean leave here. Please Sam," he ended with a near whisper, looking desperate.

Sam's concern was replaced by determination as he sat on the other bed staring at his stubborn brother. Well he could be just as stubborn, he could wait it out.

They stared at each other for nearly five minutes until Dean broke contact shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Dude, please just leave. I need to be alone," he was nearly pleading, so unlike the big brother Sam knew. Something must be wrong, seriously wrong. Sam grew worried questioning, "I can't leave you by yourself when you are clearly hurting. What can I do to help? Should I call Dad?"

"No! No, it is nothing like that. Sam believe me when I tell you this, there is nothing you can do for me. And do not call Dad," Dean implored looking appalled.

Sam could not believe his ears, Dean did not want him to call Dad? What was up with that? He could not help? That was the last straw, Sam demanded, "Dean what is the matter with you? I am not leaving until you tell me." He set he jaw willing his brother to speak crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn it Sam," Dean was nearly give out, "Why can't you do this one thing for me? Huh?" Seeing that Sam was not going to give up, Dean spoke in a rush, "Fuck it, if you have to know, here, this is what is wrong." He pulled back the covers and showed Sam the problem.

Sam nearly fell out when the saw what Dean was indicating. Things finally clicked into place when the glanced at the TV he had been ignoring. Baywatch was on and Pamela Anderson was bouncing on the screen. Something was wrong but it was something else entirely. Sam nearly laughed himself silly falling to the floor.

"Dude, it's not funny." Sam barely heard the words as he struggled to catch his breath. Wiping the tears from his eyes Sam climbed back on the bed and asked, "Dean, what is your problem?"

"Fuck you, Sam," Dean would have crossed his arms at his declaration but his casts got in the way. As it was he let his arms fall to his sides and stared daggers into his younger brother. When Sam had calmed down enough to see that Dean was still in pain, "What is the problem? You seem to have the right stimulus for the job," he sputtered the last part out dissolving into laughter again.

"That is the problem. All three fucking channels we get are showing the same shit and this happened last episode and I can't do anything about it," Dean let it out in a rush, his body flush with embarrassment.

"What do you mean you can't? You have two hands, Dean... oh," by the time Sam got the words out he realized what the real problem was. The casts allowed for minimal function and movement, but for something that need a little more finesse they were a hindrance.

Dean became a deeper shade of red, if at all possible, and looked away. "Why did you not turn the TV off? Cold shower?"

Dean responded nearly growling, "I could not turn off the fucking TV because I lost the remote and the damn button the that shitty TV is broken. And, duh, I can't get these wet." Holding up his casts he had hoped that all this anger and talking with his brother would have lessened the problem. But for some damned reason, the situation remained the same.

"Dean, you know you could have unplugged it. I could go get you some ice..." Sam's voice trailed off at the look on Dean's face. Changing tactics Sam offered, "You can wait until it goes away on its own or I could do you." He blushed at his own words, what was he thinking?

"Dude, it's been an hour and... What!" Dean gasped leaning back to look at Sam.

Trying to act nonchalant Sam explained, "If you want, I could do it for you. It's no big deal, like doing it on myself. I mean, it is not like it would take that long, right?"

Dean looked at Sam as if he had grew another head, "Sam, do you know what you are saying?"

Sam stopped him before he could think about it any longer, "Dean, it's not like I want to or anything, I am just offering, one time, it's nothing."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dean though he was so desperate that he considered. 'why has it not gone away? that offer alone should have done something. i mean, come on my little brother just offered to give me a hand job. damn it,' after debating and the fact that his dick hurt bad he accepted. He was so embarrassed that humiliation did not seen that much more to bare. "Fine, but no talking."

Sam blinked realizing that his older brother had actually accepted his offer then answered, "Fine." Getting on the bed he sat next to Dean on his right side, because he was a lefty when it came to this, and wondered what to do first.

Sam nearly jumped when Dean spoke, "You got to pull them down." Sam blinked again finally understanding. 'This is nothing I have not seen before, no big deal,' he thought remembering all the times they dressed together and had to patch up one another. This was not his first time to see Dean's dick, just the first time to see it hard. Carefully as he could he pushed Dean's boxer briefs down and tried not to stare at the huge dick laying on Dean's thigh.

Dean jumped when Sam took hold, "Damn, you could have warmed that up first." Sam blushed again, then started to awkwardly stroke his brother. He was thinking about how he did himself and attempted to mimic that here. It was no an easy task, Dean kept barking orders as him, complaining about one thing then another. Too soft, too hard, too fast, too slow, he thought since Dean had this for just over an hour that he would come fast, but Sam was wrong. It took nearly twenty minutes until Dean ejaculated all over himself, Sam, and the bed, shuttering with relief.

Sam had his eyes closed almost the entire time so he did not see when Dean came but he heard it. The noises Dean made were interesting to say the least. For the most part they were similar to the ones Sam made yet there was a quality to them that went straight to his groin and he was confused at the sensation.

With a final sigh, Dean breathed, "Thanks Sam, I owe you one," and fell back against the headboard, exhausted.

---------------------------

End


	4. Parking

Parking

cntrlphreaque

------------------------------

'What am I doing?' never crossed his mind as Dean grabbed those hips and shoved his dick up his brother's arse. He had lubed up while Sam pushed down his pants and bent over the hood of the Impala. The moan that came from Sam's lips left no doubt that Sam wanted this as much as Dean.

Sam had nothing to hold onto. He pressed is palms against the hood and hoped he had enough purchase. He soon forgot that as Dean moved inside him. He would not admit it to Dean, but he loved the feel of the hard metal against his dick as Dean fucked him on the car. Sam would complain about privacy and the awkwardness, but he secretly enjoyed it more simply because of the begging Dean would get in his eyes. He quickly found that his dick against the hot metal increased his orgasms. Sam would purposefully lean into the fender so that Dean could not get his hand around.

Thrusting in and pulling out Dean worked at the rhythm. Moving with the motions of his brother they were soon slick with sweat that had little to do with the late March sun. In the park behind the dumpster, where Dean had parked the car, the brothers worked out the tension that threatened to break them to pieces.

They had had several easy but physically demanding jobs lately and they needed some time to themselves. With a hint from Sam, Dean quickly pulled into the national park, found a spot, and fucked his brother.

Sam was moaning, hissing, and panting for more. Each thrust brought pleasure as did each pull out. Dean was always trying to test their limits, wanting their activities to last longer. But they needed a quick fix until they found a room. Moving faster and harder, Dean was pounding his brother into his car.

Before he was ready, Sam came. His cum splashing onto the black metal of the Impala shortly before Dean came inside him. Dean leaned heavily on Sam who was balancing their combined weights on the fender.

Through ragged breaths, Sam said, "Dude, we have to wash the car."

Just as breathless Dean replied, "Damn it Sam, this always happens."


	5. State Troopers

Title: State Troopers

Author: cntrlphreak

Characters: Sam/Dean

Details: I own nothing.

Warnings: wincest

Chapters: 1

Summary: Late night, frisky boys, and state troopers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam leaned over and slipped his left hand onto Dean's thigh and over to his crotch. He felt the bulge under the rough jean material and wanted to set it free.

"Shit Sam, not now," Dean complained, taking his brother's hand from between his legs. It was late and Dean wanted to find a motel and crash.

"But Dean, why not?" Sam asked persisting in his actions. He slid a bit closer and added a distraction of tonguing his brother's ear while he sneaked his right hand to Dean's belt.

"Because it's late and I am driving and I don't want to crash," Dean explained pulling away from tongue, not noticing what else was happening.

'Then don't crash," Sam purred, having successfully opened his brother's jeans, he quickly reached in, under the boxer briefs, to the prize. Before Dean could react he had wrapped his long fingers around the flaccid dick, while kissing Dean's neck.

"Damn it," Dean was getting very irritated and excited,"stop..." There was no force behind the words. He grabbed his younger brother's wrist and tried halfheartedly to remove the hand.

"You don't want me to," Sam whispered, licking Dean's neck while he gently coaxed the limp member to action. It did not take long before it was standing at attention.

"Let me find a place to park, at least," Dean's voice had dropped an octave, lust coloring his words.

"Whatever," Sam said as he maneuvered himself so that his head was between his brother and the steering wheel. He blew on the head and licked it. He heard Dean hiss and smiled before licking the shaft.

Dean bobbled the car and nearly ran off the road."Sam, please," he begged righting the vehicle.

"Okay," he agreed, knowing it was not what Dean meant. Slowly he put is lips around the head then slid down the penis. That did cause Dean to swerve violently again, over correct, then come to a halt. Sam then started to move his mouth up and down slowly Dean's erection.

"Damn it," Dean breathed, he had barely avoided a wreck but found a place to stop. It was only a few feet off the road but out of traffic. He was glad Sam had gotten frisky on this highway instead of the freeway they had left about 20 miles back. The road was paved with a bit of traffic but not much, so he decided to risk parking on the side.

After shoving his jeans and underwear down past his knees, interrupting only for a moment, Dean threaded his left hand fingers through Sam's long hair, more to feel the movements than to control them. He placed his right had on Sam's back, rubbing circles over the muscles. He leaned his head back and dived into all the sensations.

Instead of being annoyed as he was at first, Sam welcomed Dean's hand. It transmitted knowledge about his performance. Dean would grip or release, stoke or pat, depending how much he was liking what Sam did. That along with moans told Sam all he needed to know.

Sam cupped Dean's balls in his hand and gently fondled them. His mouth continued to slide slowly up and down. He used his tongue as a guide every once in a while pulling off and licking from the head to the base, in front then back.

Sam stopped just long enough to have Dean turn in the seat to face him so that his back was to the door and Sam was between his legs. This afforded Sam with more room to play. Back on Dean's dick, Sam sucked harder and moved a bit faster. When he had him on the edge, he pulled back and took his balls in his mouth.

After suckling them for a bit, Sam wetted his fingers then carefully probed Dean's asshole. He took him in his mouth again and gently pushed for access.

"No Sam," Dean objected, he now had both hands in his brother's hair. "I don't like that." He was always tense and reluctant to allow Sam in.

Sam ignored Dean's objections and continued to work at it. After only a minute he was in and thrusting in time with is sucks. Dean always made the most amazing sex noises when Sam did that.

Sam had gotten two fingers in and was about to allow Dean to come when he was being hit on the head and told to stop.

'Shit cops, stop!" Dean was frantically trying to pull his younger brother off of him and pull his underwear and jeans up at the same time.

Sam frowned but when he looked up and saw red and blue lights flashing on his brother's face he knew it was serious.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and frantically tried to right himself without making it too obvious what they were doing. He kept his head down and maneuvered himself so that he was reclined in the seat resting his head on the door. Sam then promptly pretended to sleep.

Dean had a wilded eyed look about him trying to not be suspicious and failing. He had almost successfully righted himself but for zipping, buttoning, and buckling. Dean quickly yanked his shirts down to hide the fact. Plus his hard on was not fading as he would have liked, but shifted in the seat to hide himself. He scrubbed his face and jumped when there was a tap at his window.

"Hello officer," Dean said feigning sleepiness, "what can I do for you?"

The state trooper shined a light in Dean's face and into the interior of the car. His face was blank and his voice flat, "License and registration."

Dean smiled and moved to comply. "Dude, move it," he said to Sam hitting the leg the blocked the glove compartment. Sam mumbled something incoherent but got out of the way.

Acquiring the indicated paperwork Dean handed them to the officer and asked, "What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

The trooper took the items and move back to his car without a word.

"Dude, do you think he suspects?" came a harsh whisper from Sam. He was still pretending to sleep.

"No clue," Dean was nervous, he so did not want to get busted. He made use of the time to sort out his jeans. 'Damn it that as gonna be good,' he thought bemoaning his frustration. But state troopers were a strange and touchy breed of cop. There was no telling what could set one off.

"Go ahead and get up," Dean said acting like he was waking his passenger.

Sam allowed himself to be roused then acted the part of waking but not wanting to. He looked around to see what they were doing in the car behind them but could not report anything because of the lights the cops still had blazing in the Impala.

"Fuck this is not good," Sam worried but remained calm. He felt Dean's pain at a truncated blow job.

Both brothers looked attentively when the trooper returned.

"Parking on the shoulder is not permitted Mr. Anderson," the officer informed them as he returned the paperwork.

Dean looked apologetic and said as much, "I am sorry but it was late and I did not want to crash. It won't happen again, we will get a motel room. Is there one close?" He was almost earnest.

"I am going to let you off with a warning. Do not let it happen again," the state trooper said and turned to leave. He paused then added, "Springfield is 9 miles in the direction you are headed."

Dean thanked the man and started the car. Both he and Sam were breathing thankful sighs of relief.

"Fuck that was close," Dean said gruffly turning onto the road. He was concentrating on not speeding when he heard his brother laugh.

"Dude, you should have seen your face," Sam was nearly busting a gut in his attempt not to laugh out loud too much.

"Fuck you, Sammy," Dean groused, he gripped the steering wheel hard in an effort not to slug his brother, hard. He was embarrassed and tremendously frustrated.

Sam sobered minutely, and added, "If we can find a room."

Dean looked at his brother and saw want, lust, and promises in those green eyes.

Dean smiled a wicked smile and gunned the engine to Springfield.

------------------------

Fini


End file.
